


Garde du cœur

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Garde du corps AU, M/M, Mystery, featuring une référence au débat du second tour des présidentielles, je vais arrêter parce que les tags c'est n'importe quoi là, parce que c'est un thug, parce que why not, partiellement inspiré des escapades de Macron au Starbuck... sans ses gardes du corps, un peu comme cette fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Les menaces qui planent sur les parents d'Emmanuel oblige celui-ci à partir vivre pour un temps dans leur maison de campagne, accompagné de Justin, un des gardes du corps de la famille.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, pour être très honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Donc je pose ça là, et après je pars me cacher. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

« Emmanuel, il faut qu’on parle. » 

Il est à peine levé que ses parents cherchent déjà à le réprimander. Il croyait pourtant avoir été discret en faisant le mur la nuit dernière. 

Il s’assoit à table, ne cherchant pas à se défendre. Il vaut mieux feindre de ne pas savoir pourquoi ses parents en ont après lui. Peut-être a-t-il encore une chance de faire croire qu’il n’a rien fait. 

« Il faut que tu partes. » Annonce sa mère sans préambule. 

Emmanuel, qui était en train de se verser du lait, a failli lâcher la bouteille et renverser son contenu sur la table de la salle à manger. 

« Comment ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-il, pris complètement au dépourvu. 

« Dans notre maison de campagne. »

Emmanuel déteste la maison de campagne, il n’y a absolument rien à y faire à part lire, et il a déjà lu tous les livres intéressants de l’immense bibliothèque qui s’y trouve. 

« Tant qu’on n’aura pas mis la main sur la personne qui nous envoie ces menaces, tu ne seras pas en sécurité ici. » 

Sa mère est-elle en train de lui dire qu’il devra rester dans cette fichue maison jusqu’à ce que la personne en question soit identifiée ? Mais... ça pourrait prendre des mois ! Il est hors de question qu’il reste dans le fin fond de la campagne pendant des mois.

« Mais... »

« Il n’y a pas de ‘mais’ qui tienne. » L’interrompt son père, aussi intransigeant qu’à son habitude. 

« Pourquoi il n’y a que moi qui part ? » Questionne-t-il, faisant référence à son frère et à sa sœur, qui ne font apparemment pas partie des plans de leurs parents. 

« Parce que tu es le seul qui essaie de semer tes gardes du corps à la moindre occasion pour aller arpenter la ville en solitaire. » 

La désapprobation suinte dans le ton de son père, mais cela ne fait ni chaud ni froid à Emmanuel, habitué qu’il est à être considéré comme la déception de la famille. 

« Tu pars ce soir, avec Justin, et pas la peine de discuter. » Conclut son père avec fermeté. 

Justin ? Pourquoi faut-il qu’il parte avec Justin ? Il est définitivement maudit. Ce n’est pas suffisant qu’il doive s’exiler dans un endroit ennuyeux à mourir, où il ne pourra pas voir ses amis pendant une durée de temps indéterminé, il faut en plus qu’on lui attribue Justin comme garde du corps. C’est bien sa veine. 

Malgré ses envies de révolte, Emmanuel garde son calme et ne cherche pas à contester la décision de ses parents. Il a appris à ses dépens, et ce dès son plus jeune âge, que ça ne servirait à rien si ce n’est lui apporter des ennuis supplémentaires. 

*

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Justin et Emmanuel prennent la route pour la maison de campagne, les Macron ayant estimé que faire la route de nuit était plus discret et donc plus sûr. 

Justin ne sait pas vraiment comment interagir avec Emmanuel, qui regarde par la vitre d’un air boudeur depuis qu’il a démarré la voiture, alors il ne dit rien. De toute façon, il est notoire qu’Emmanuel et ses gardes du corps ne se sont jamais particulièrement bien entendu... cette mésentente étant principalement due aux escapades illicites d’Emmanuel, qui prend un malin plaisir à fausser compagnie aux gardes du corps que ses parents lui imposent. 

Pourtant, les quelques fois où Justin a veillé sur Emmanuel, les choses se sont très bien passées. Il n’en a jamais parlé à ses collègues, parce qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est le seul avec qui Emmanuel se comporte correctement, et qu’il ne veut pas qu’ils le voient d’un mauvais œil. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, il espère que cette mission se passera aussi bien que les précédentes. Le contexte est totalement différent : ils seront complètement isolés, perdus en pleine campagne pendant des jours, des semaines, voire des mois. Mais, il n’y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal... il gardera un œil attentif sur Emmanuel, tout en veillant à garder ses distances et à ne pas s’immiscer dans sa vie privée, et tout se déroulera à merveille. 

Pendant le trajet, Justin jette quelques coups d’œil en direction du siège passager pour voir où en est Emmanuel. Au début, il reste sans rien faire, les bras croisés et la tête posée contre la vitre. Mais la route est longue et l’ennui doit se faire ressentir, alors Emmanuel passe le temps en faisant Dieu sait quoi sur son téléphone. Puis, alors qu’ils roulent depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Justin pose les yeux sur un Emmanuel endormi. 

Il est probablement temps de faire une pause, alors Justin arrête la voiture sur une aire d’autoroute. Il hésite un instant à réveiller Emmanuel pour lui demander s’il a besoin de quelque chose, mais il décide de le laisser se reposer. Il descend de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais il reste tout prêt pour s’assurer qu’il n’arrive rien à Emmanuel. 

Lorsqu’il ferme la portière du côté conducteur après avoir repris sa place derrière le volant, il entend Emmanuel murmurer. 

« On est arrivé ? »

Il s’en veut de l’avoir réveillé, mais Emmanuel ne semble guère préoccupé. 

« Non, non, je faisais juste une pause. Rendors-toi. » 

Emmanuel semble s’exécuter aussitôt, et Justin ne l’entend plus une seule fois durant le reste du trajet. Une fois la voiture garée devant l’immense maison de campagne des Macron, Justin s’apprête à réveiller Emmanuel, mais il n’a pas le temps de le faire. En effet, celui-ci se réveille de lui-même, en sursaut, ce qui amène Justin à sursauter lui aussi, surpris par le mouvement brusque. 

« Ça va ? 

—Oui, c’était juste un cauchemar. Désolé de t’avoir fait peur. 

—Ce n’est rien. Tiens, entre, je ramène les bagages. » Intime Justin en tendant les clefs de la maison à Emmanuel. 

En entrant, une drôle de sensation s’empare de Justin. Il regarde autour de lui : le sol en marbre qui fait résonner ses pas dans le gigantesque hall vide, le lustre monumental qui trône au-dessus de lui, l’escalier en colimaçon, tout fait froid dans le dos dans l’obscurité que seule la lumière de la lune empêche d’être totale. Emmanuel n’a pas pris la peine d’allumer. D’ailleurs, où est-il passé ? 

Justin crie son nom, espérant qu’il pourra déterminer la provenance de sa voix lorsqu’Emmanuel lui répondra. 

*

« En haut, deuxième porte à droite. » Crie Emmanuel lorsqu’il entend Justin l’appeler. 

Ce dernier frappe à sa porte de chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Emmanuel pensait pourtant que l’invitation contenue dans sa réponse était claire. Il n’a pas passé de temps avec Justin depuis longtemps, il avait presque oublié sa politesse quasi excessive. 

« Entre. » 

Justin dépose le sac d’Emmanuel au pied de son lit et lui demande quel chambre il est censé occupé. 

« Celle que tu veux... Quoique, connaissant mes parents, ils préféreraient certainement que tu prennes la chambre qui se trouve juste à côté de la mienne, pour pouvoir me fliquer au mieux. »

En apparence, Emmanuel a fait cette déclaration dans l’unique but de se plaindre une énième fois de ses parents. Mais, en réalité, une autre raison a motivé sa réponse : si Justin prend la chambre adjointe à la sienne, Emmanuel pourra profiter davantage de sa présence. A ce niveau, c’est presque du masochisme, mais il n’a pas su résister à la tentation. Justin travaille pour les Macron depuis qu’Emmanuel a seize ans, et ce dernier est immédiatement tombé sous le charme du nouveau garde du corps de la famille. Aujourd’hui, Emmanuel a presque vingt ans et son attirance stupide pour Justin, qui a presque vingt-cinq ans et ne s’intéressera probablement jamais à lui, est plus présente que jamais. 

« D’accord, alors je vais faire ça... sauf si tu as quelque chose contre... ? »

Emmanuel soupire. Ce garçon est vraiment trop gentil pour son bien. 

« Non, ça ira... »

« Je ne te dérangerai pas trop, c’est promis. » 

Emmanuel offre un sourire forcé à Justin, qui lui adresse en retour un sourire radieux qui le poignarde en plein cœur. Emmanuel croirait presque qu’il fait exprès de se jouer de ses sentiments, mais il sait pertinemment que c’est impossible. Il a pris toutes ses précautions pour que Justin ne comprenne pas ce qu’il ressent à son égard. Seul le fait qu’il n’ait jamais essayé de s’enfuir pendant que Justin le surveillait pourrait incriminer Emmanuel. 

« Bonne nuit, Emmanuel. » 

« Merci, à toi aussi. » 

Emmanuel regarde Justin partir, avec dans les yeux cette lueur de désespoir qui apparaît à chaque fois qu’il pense à lui. 

Le temps promet d’être long et Emmanuel s’affale sur son lit en soupirant. Il n’a pas sommeil, mais il va se coucher tout de même. Il n’a rien de mieux à faire. 

Le mauvais rêve qu’il a fait tout à l’heure dans la voiture revient perturber son sommeil. Il est dans une pièce sans fenêtres, sous la porte de laquelle filtrent les faibles rayons d’une lumière artificielle. Il ne voit presque rien, mais il entend une voix, une voix éraillé et sinistre qui se déplace rapidement d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce sans qu’Emmanuel puisse comprendre comment. Il ne sait si cette voix a un corps, mais il imagine à quoi il ressemblerait si elle en avait effectivement un. Son imagination façonne une kyrielle de représentations plus horribles les unes que les autres et la voix continue de se faire entendre. Elle semble se rapprocher de lui, répétant incessamment la même phrase dont le sens échappe à Emmanuel : « Ils sont là, ils sont dans les campagnes. » Et alors, Emmanuel sent une main sur son épaule et se met à hurler. 

Il se réveille en sursaut, assis sur son lit, essoufflé et en nage. Ce cauchemar finira par le rendre fou, il le fait assez régulièrement, souvent l’été (si sa mémoire est bonne), et il ne se souvient même plus de l’époque lointaine où il ne le faisait pas encore. Après toutes ces années, il n’a toujours pas le fin mot de l’histoire : à qui appartient cette voix ? Que signifie la phrase qu’elle martèle sans arrêt ? Où se trouve Emmanuel dans ce rêve ? Quel message son subconscient essaie-t-il de lui transmettre ? Il a arrêté de chercher les réponses à ces questions depuis un certain temps déjà. Ça n’a pas d’importance... 

Emmanuel tâtonne la table de chevet pour trouver son téléphone, qu’il allume aussitôt qu’il a mis la main dessus. Il est six heures du matin. Il aurait préféré dormir beaucoup plus longtemps, sachant que la journée sera longue, mais il est certain qu’il ne se rendormira pas, alors il se lève de mauvaise grâce. 

Étonnamment, il tombe sur Justin dans la cuisine. Emmanuel, ne s’étant pas attendu à ce que son colocataire du moment soit déjà debout, n’a pas pris la peine d’enfiler autre chose que le caleçon dans lequel il a dormi... décision qu’il regrette à présent amèrement. 

« Bonjour Emmanuel, je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais si tôt... Je ne t’ai pas réveillé au moins ? » Lui demande Justin, beaucoup trop enthousiaste compte tenu de l’heure qu’il est. 

« Non, non... ne t’inquiètes pas. » Le rassure Emmanuel, préférant taire la raison de son réveil très (trop) matinal. 

« J’avais prévu d’aller faire un footing... tu veux venir ? » 

La partie « passer du temps avec Justin » est tentante, la partie « courir à six heures du matin » l’est nettement moins. Emmanuel décline donc poliment. 

« D’accord, comme tu voudras. Juste... s’il te plaît, ne sors pas de la maison avant que je revienne. » 

Emmanuel acquiesce en silence et s’assoit à la table de la cuisine, que Justin a déjà préparée pour le petit-déjeuner. 

Justin le remercie avec un autre sourire ravageur et Emmanuel est à deux doigts de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de hurler de frustration. Heureusement, il réfrène cette pulsion dont l’assouvissement l’aurait sans aucun doute fait passer pour un hystérique. 

*

Justin revient de son footing essoufflé. Il a fait ses cinq kilomètres sans même sortir de la propriété des Macron, et il a failli se perdre. Il en est venu à se demander si le jardin s’étendait à l’infini. 

Il passe par la porte de derrière et arrive directement dans la cuisine, où il a la peur de sa vie : il y a quelqu’un dans la pièce, et ce quelqu’un n’est pas Emmanuel. 

« Bonjour, je suis Valérie, la femme de ménage. » 

Justin se calme un peu, mais son cœur semble toujours essayer de s’échapper de sa cage thoracique. 

« Enchanté, moi c’est Justin, je suis le garde du corps d’Emmanuel. » 

Valérie le regarde sans cligner des yeux, avec un sourire qui semble figé en permanence sur ses lèvres, puisqu’elle ne s’en est pas départie depuis que Justin est entré.

Elle hoche la tête si légèrement que Justin ne sait pas si elle acquiesce ou s’il s’agit d’un effet d’optique, puis elle quitte la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. 

C’est étrange, les domestiques sont censés avoir quitté la maison la veille, après avoir préparé la venue d’Emmanuel et de Justin. Ce dernier se promet de poser la question à Emmanuel, mais cette conversation attendra : son estomac crie famine et exige qu’il prenne immédiatement son petit-déjeuner. 

Finalement, Justin ne parle de sa rencontre avec Valérie qu’à midi, à la table du déjeuner, puisqu’il a décidé de laisser Emmanuel en paix pour la matinée. 

« Je ne savais pas que certains domestiques étaient encore là. » 

« Tu en as croisé ? Ils sont censés être partis hier. » Réplique Emmanuel, confirmant les croyances de Justin. 

« Eh bien j’ai rencontré une femme de ménage ce matin. 

—Elle ressemblait à quoi ? 

—Blonde, très mince... Elle a dit qu’elle s’appelait Valérie. 

—Valérie... c’est marrant, ça ne me dit rien » Emmanuel fronce les sourcils, « c’est peut-être une nouvelle, je demanderai ça à mes parents la prochaine fois que je les aurai au téléphone. »

Justin hoche la tête, tout en se disant qu’il n’aura pas la réponse de sitôt. Étant donné la relation difficile entre Emmanuel et ses parents, il présume qu’ils ne se téléphonent pas tous les jours. Et cette histoire tracasse Justin plus que de raison : il a un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette femme, et le fait qu’Emmanuel ne la connaisse pas ne fait qu’accentuer son impression que quelque chose cloche. Malheureusement, il n’y a rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que c'était pas trop n'importe quoi (mais j'ai assez peu d'espoir). Par ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser pour le jeu de mots niaiseux du titre, et pour les switchs de points de vue. J'étais un peu en mode yolo aujourd'hui (et aussi j'étais frustrée parce que je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose mais je me suis un peu galérée, comme vous l'avez compris ^^).
> 
> Ah, et j'allais oublié, je suis sur Tumblr => https://frencheveryday.tumblr.com/ (je le dis à chaque fois, mais voilà ^^ s'il y a des nouveaux lecteurs, sait-on jamais). N'hésitez pas à venir me parler de... bah de ce que vous voulez en fait :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Merci infiniment à tous les lecteurs. Mille mercis pour les commentaires et les kudos <3 
> 
> J'ai un jour de retard et je suis désolée, mais voilà finalement le chapitre !

Dans l’après-midi, Emmanuel prend un de ses romans favoris dans la bibliothèque et part s’installer dehors. Il étale une serviette de plage sur la pelouse et s’allonge sur le ventre avec son livre sous les yeux, ayant l’intention de profiter du soleil. 

Aussi longtemps qu’il se souvienne, il a toujours passé le plus clair de ses séjours à la maison de campagne dans le jardin. Auparavant, Il ne savait s’il s’agissait d’être le plus loin possible de ses parents, qui mettaient rarement le nez dehors, si c’était à cause de la maison, ou si c’était un mélange des deux. Maintenant qu’il est ici seul avec Justin, il a sa réponse. Il passe tellement de temps dans le jardin parce qu’il déteste la maison. Et ce n’est pas uniquement une question d’ennui, loin de là, puisque dans ce cas se rendre au jardin ne changerait absolument rien. Non, c’est autre chose, seulement il peine à déterminer quoi. Il ne s’est jamais senti comme chez lui ici, il a toujours l’impression que quelque chose l’oppresse. Depuis qu’il est assez grand pour rester seul dans la résidence principale de ses parents, Emmanuel essaie de se dérober aux vacances en famille à la maison de campagne. Mais ses parents ne veulent rien entendre. Ils l’obligent à partir avec eux tous les ans, sous prétexte de passer du temps en famille... comme s’ils ne prévoyaient pas de laisser leurs enfants s’occuper entre eux pendant qu’ils travailleraient autant que d’habitude, avec pour seul différence leur lieu de travail. Tous les étés, ils traînent toute la famille dans ce lieu soi-disant idyllique, tout ça pour rester cloîtrer dans leur bureau ou dans la bibliothèque, à passer coup de fil sur coup de fil. 

Emmanuel soupire. Il ne parvient pas à se concentrer sur le roman qu’il a choisi, bien qu’il n’en soit pas à sa première lecture de l’œuvre. Ses parents lui empoisonnent la vie, même à distance. Cela paraît paradoxal, d’ailleurs, lorsqu’il y réfléchie : ses parents sont absents constamment, et ils sont si peu aimants que leur présence, si rare soit-elle, ne change presque rien. Pourtant, ils obnubilent Emmanuel, même s’il aime à prétendre qu’il se fiche totalement d’eux. En vérité, il ne s’en fiche pas. L’absence omniprésente de ses parents l’accable, et il est persuadé qu’elle l’accablera toujours. Pire encore, il ne peut se confier à personne à ce sujet. Il craint que ses amis ne le prennent pour un gosse de riches pourri gâté qui ne comprend pas la chance qu’il a. Il ne leur avouera jamais qu’il échangerait volontiers le luxe dans lequel il vit contre des parents affectueux... des parents qui remplissent leur rôle de parents. Quant à son frère et à sa sœur, il est hors de question qu’Emmanuel leur dévoile ce qu’il a sur le cœur. Ils sont partis sur la droite lignée de leurs géniteurs : ils ne leur ont jamais désobéi, ils ne leur désobéiront jamais, ils ont choisi les mêmes études et ils semblent mépriser Emmanuel presque autant qu’eux. Au fil des années, Emmanuel s’est forgé une réputation d’enfant rebelle, qui donne du fil à retordre à ses parents et ne se préoccupe aucunement des soucis qu’il leur occasionne. Jamais il ne détruira délibérément cette réputation durement gagnée en se montrant vulnérable auprès d’un frère et d’une sœur qui n’ont de toute façon jamais eu l’air de s’intéresser à ce qu’il ressentait. 

Emmanuel est heureusement tiré de ses sombres réflexions par l’arrivée dans le jardin de Justin, qui vient se planter juste à côté de lui et reste là, debout, brandissant dans sa direction un tube de crème solaire. 

« Oh... merci, je n’y avais pas pensé » Emmanuel se saisit du tube qui lui est tendu et s’assoit pour mettre la crème. 

« A ton service. » Réplique Justin, avant de s’asseoir sur un transat qui se trouve à quelques mètres à peine d’Emmanuel. 

La situation est pour le moins gênante. Justin, pour qui Emmanuel a un faible depuis ses seize ans, est à côté de lui alors qu’il est en train de se tartiner de crème solaire, aussi dénudé qu’il l’était en arrivant dans la cuisine le matin même. Et, comme si ce n’était pas suffisamment embarrassant, Justin lui propose de l’aide en constatant qu’il se démène pour s’étaler de la crème dans le dos. Emmanuel n’a d’autre choix qu’accepter, puisqu’aucune raison valable de refus ne lui vient si ce n’est la vraie, qu’il ne peut évidemment pas donner à Justin. 

Emmanuel le remercie donc et lui tend le tube de crème, inversant leur rôle dans la scène qui s’est déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt. 

« Tu peux t’allonger, s’il te plaît ? Ça sera plus pratique ». 

Encore une fois, Emmanuel ne peut refuser sans compromettre le secret qu’il a gardé précieusement pendant quatre ans, alors il acquiesce et s’exécute malgré son appréhension. 

Lorsque Justin pose ses mains sur son dos, Emmanuel ne peut réprimer un frisson à cause du contraste de température... et du simple fait que Justin soit en train de le toucher. Emmanuel se bat contre son imagination qui conçoit des scénarios plus indécents les uns que les autres. Il est immensément soulagé d’être allongé sur le ventre, ce qui évite que la situation ne passe d’embarrassante à catastrophique. D’autant que la minutie de Justin ne l’aide en rien à réfréner son désir : son garde du corps semble en effet considérer que protéger chaque centimètre carré du dos d’Emmanuel contre les rayons UV est une mission de prime importance, à tel point que ce qui était supposé être un simple étalage de crème se transforme rapidement en massage. Emmanuel, tiraillé entre demander à Justin de mettre fin au supplice et s’en délecter, décide finalement de se taire et de profiter de ce bref moment d’extase. Toutefois, il regrette sa décision lorsque, s’étant laissant emporter par les sensations que lui procurent les mains magiques de Justin, il laisse un gémissement lui échapper. Il n’aurait probablement pas réalisé la faute qu’il venait de commettre si les mains de Justin ne s’étaient pas immédiatement retirées de son dos.

« Euh... il faut que j’aille me laver les mains. » Annonce Justin avant de disparaître du jardin à la vitesse de l’éclair. 

Emmanuel voudrait le retenir, mais il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire pour y parvenir, alors il reste où il est sans rien dire, avec une forte envie de pleurer, de s’arracher les cheveux ou de mettre un grand coup de pied dans le premier objet qu’il pourra trouver. Finalement, il ne fait rien de tout ça, comme s’il était paralysé, et se contente d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de se morfondre, toujours allongé sur sa serviette de plage. 

*

Justin est totalement catastrophé par ce qui vient de se produire. Il a uniquement remarqué qu’il s’était laissé quelque peu emporter en entendant la réaction d’Emmanuel. Qu’est-ce qui lui a pris ? Son attitude est tout sauf professionnelle, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il en est ainsi... Certainement, il a toujours eu de l’affection pour Emmanuel, mais ce qu’il a fait à l’instant laisse supposer des sentiments qui vont au-delà de la simple affection. 

C’est impossible, il ne peut pas ressentir de l’attirance pour Emmanuel, il n’a pas le droit. Il est le fils de ses employeurs, et Justin pensait jusqu’à maintenant le considérer comme un petit frère... il faut croire qu’il se fourvoyait. Apparemment, ses maudites hormones ont d’autres plans. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il a rencontré Emmanuel quand il était encore adolescent... comment l’image qu’il a de lui a pu changer à ce point ? Et surtout, comment ne l’a-t-il pas remarqué avant le moment particulièrement gênant qu’il vient de vivre, et de faire vivre à Emmanuel par la même occasion ? 

A-t-on vu pire garde du corps que lui ? Il est venu ici dans l’unique but de protéger Emmanuel, et il s’avère finalement qu’Emmanuel a besoin d’être protégé de lui.

Devrait-il retourner immédiatement au jardin pour s’excuser auprès d’Emmanuel ou faire comme si de rien était ? Il pourrait aussi retourner au jardin ET faire comme si de rien était, mais il n’est pas certain de survivre à la honte qu’il ressentira en compagnie d’Emmanuel. Il a déjà suffisamment honte en cet instant précis, alors même qu’il s’est soustrait à sa vue. 

Justin choisit donc d’abord de rester à l’intérieur, mais il se rend très vite compte qu’il ne tiendra pas le coup longtemps. Il ne cesse de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ne sachant que faire si ce n’est se répéter qu’il est un imbécile et qu’il a tout gâcher. Il finit donc par sortir, contre toute attente, se disant qu’il ne pourra de toute façon pas éviter Emmanuel pendant tout le séjour. Après tout, un garde du corps qui ne reste pas auprès de son protégé n’a absolument aucune utilité. 

Il s’assoit sur le même transat que tout à l’heure et il attend sans rien savoir, ni ce qu’il attend, ni ce qui l’attend. Emmanuel ne lit plus, à présent : il est allongé, le visage caché par ses bras, si bien que Justin est incapable de déterminer s’il s’est endormi ou s’il cherche simplement à le lui faire croire. 

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Emmanuel finit par se lever et annonce à Justin qu’il va se chercher un verre d’eau avant de poliment demander s’il en veut un. Apparemment, Emmanuel a également choisi l’option « faisons comme si de rien était », et Justin lui en est reconnaissant. Il est loin d’être prêt à affronter ses responsabilités pour l’instant. 

« Oh... euh, oui merci. » Justin accepte sans trop y réfléchir, soulagé qu’Emmanuel lui ait finalement adressé la parole, peu importe la trivialité du sujet abordé. 

Deux minutes plus tard, lorsque Justin se saisit du verre que lui tend Emmanuel, leurs mains entrent en contact et Justin les séparent le plus rapidement possible. Il boit rapidement le contenu de son verre pour masquer son embarras et le pose sur l’herbe, au pied de son transat. Il réalise ensuite que sa précipitation était une erreur, puisque tout ce qu’il lui reste à faire est de regarder Emmanuel boire. Emmanuel qui est encore en caleçon, Emmanuel qui s’est apparemment aspergé le visage avec de l’eau qui coule maintenant en gouttelettes sur son torse nu. Justin détourne les yeux, comprenant qu’il est de nouveau en train de se montrer irresponsable, si peu de temps après la première fois qu’il a manqué de professionnalisme. Pas question d’en faire une habitude. 

Emmanuel claque son verre sur la table de jardin et Justin, qui ne l’a évidemment pas vu faire, sursaute. Il est à cran et ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne chose dans son métier. Il est censé garder son calme sous pression, et il est en train de s’affoler pour des broutilles. Il a fait une erreur, certes, mais ce n’est pas si grave. Emmanuel n’a pas l’air de lui en vouloir outre mesure, il suffit qu’il arrête d’y penser et le tour est joué. Seulement, c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. 

« Ça te dit pas de regarder un film ? On doit avoir deux ou trois DVD dans un recoin du grenier. » Demande Emmanuel. 

Justin accepte immédiatement la proposition, un tantinet trop enthousiaste de saisir cette occasion de se changer les idées. 

« Super... dis... est-ce que ça te dérange de venir les chercher avec moi ? » 

La requête d’Emmanuel est un peu étrange, mais Justin répond par l’affirmative sans poser de questions. 

« Merci... Je vais aller enfiler quelque chose... » dit Emmanuel avant de s’éclipser, rougissant. 

*

Emmanuel sait que c’est idiot, mais il a peur d’aller dans le grenier seul depuis qu’il est enfant, parce que son imbécile de frère s’amusait à l’effrayer à chaque fois qu’ils y mettaient les pieds.

D’ailleurs, la présence de Justin, bien que rassurante, ne l’empêche pas de frissonner en y entrant.

« Tu peux regarder dans la commode ? Je m’occupe des cartons. » 

Justin acquiesce, alors Emmanuel commence ses recherches. Il trouve assez rapidement les fameux DVD et se tourne vers Justin en annonçant : 

« Je les ai ! » 

Seulement, il s’arrête net en constatant que Justin n’a pas l’air dans son assiette, et c’est un euphémisme. Il est figé devant un tiroir ouvert, tenant des deux mains une vieille photographie et, bien que la luminosité laisse à désirer, Emmanuel parvient à discerner la pâleur anormale de Justin. 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionne-t-il, persuadé que la réponse sera négative, avant de rejoindre son garde du corps. 

« Regarde, cette femme-là... » Commence-t-il en pointant du doigt une femme blonde d’une cinquantaine d’années parmi les nombreuses personnes qui posent sur la photographie, « c’est le portrait craché de la femme de ménage que j’ai croisée hier ». 

« Mais... ça ne peut pas être elle, la photo doit dater de...

– De 1904, c’est marqué au dos. » Interrompt Justin. 

– Il ne fait pas très clair, tu es sûr que...

– A 100 pourcent, elles ont exactement la même tête. 

– Eh bien... peut-être que c’est sa grand-mère ou quelque chose du genre... » Propose Emmanuel, tentant de fournir à Justin une explication rationnelle, bien qu’il soit conscient de l’improbabilité de voir son hypothèse vérifiée. 

« Peut-être oui... » 

Justin a l’air de s’être légèrement détendu, mais sa voix est encore tremblante. Toute cette histoire l’a visiblement secoué. 

« Je peux appeler mes parents maintenant pour leur demander des informations sur la femme de ménage, si ça peut te rassurer. 

– Je veux bien... je sais que ça paraît stupide de ma part, mais tu ne l’as pas vue... elle lui ressemblait vraiment, à tel point que ça fait froid dans le dos. 

– Je comprends, ne t’inquiète pas ! » 

Et Emmanuel ne dit absolument pas cela pour rassurer Justin : il le comprend véritablement. Il y connaît quelque chose aux peurs irrationnelles, lui qui ne peut pas se rendre tout seul dans le grenier à vingt ans. 

Emmanuel donne les DVD à Justin et appelle ses parents pendant qu’ils descendent les escaliers.

« Ça ne répond pas, je vais leur envoyer un SMS. » Informe-t-il lorsqu’il tombe sur le répondeur. 

Il envoie immédiatement le message et range son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. 

Une fois dans le salon, Emmanuel étudie plus en détail les choix de film qui s’offrent à eux.

« Il n’y a quasiment que des films d’horreur... ils étaient à ma sœur je crois. » Annonce Emmanuel. « On n’est pas obligé d’en regarder, finalement... j’imagine que tu n’es pas trop d’humeur pour ce genre de films. » 

*

Justin se sent humilié qu’Emmanuel se sente obligé de protéger son propre garde du corps. Il est temps qu’il se reprenne. 

« Non, ça va aller. Ce ne sont que des films... 

– D’accord... si tu es sûr... Du coup, je propose Shining. Je ne l’ai pas encore vu et il a de super bonnes critiques. Ça te va ? 

– Impeccable. »

Heureusement, la réputation de garde du corps fiable de Justin n’est pas totalement détruite, puisqu’il parvient à rester stoïque pendant tout le film, malgré les événements de la journée. 

En ce qui concerne Emmanuel... c’est une autre histoire.

Il se met rapidement à se ronger les ongles. Puis, pendant un des moments les plus angoissants du film, il agrippe le bras de Justin. Ce dernier sait qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il ne peut résister à l’envie de lui prendre la main. C’est juste pour le rassurer... il n’y a pas de mal à ça, si ? Et s’il caresse de son pouce le dos de la main d’Emmanuel, c’est aussi pour le rassurer. Bien évidemment. Il n’y a aucune ambiguïté dans les motivations de Justin. 

Il se voile manifestement la face, et il le sait au fond de lui, mais il y réfléchira plus tard. Il veut juste profiter de ce rare moment de calme. 

Vers la fin du film, alors que la tension atteint son apogée, le téléphone portable d’Emmanuel se met à sonner, surprenant Emmanuel à tel point qu’il manque de tomber du canapé. 

Justin n’entend que les paroles prononcées par Emmanuel, mais cette moitié de conversation ne lui dit rien qui vaille. 

« Oh... je vois. [...] Non, non, ne faites rien... [...] on ne l’a pas revue de la journée de toute façon [...] oui, c’est promis [...] Au revoir. » 

Emmanuel raccroche et regarde Justin avec inquiétude. Ça ne lui dit définitivement rien qui vaille. 

« Mes parents ne connaissent pas cette femme. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey les gens ! Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires/kudos :) 
> 
> Désolée pour le retard ! j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat :/ J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

« Ils voulaient appeler la police, mais je leur ai dit que ce n’était pas la peine... Elle a l’air d’être partie et puis, si elle avait voulu nous faire du mal, elle l’aurait déjà fait, non ? » Demande Emmanuel, alors que Justin n’a toujours rien dit.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Emmanuel pose une main sur l’épaule de Justin et le scrute avec inquiétude.

« Oui, oui ça va aller, merci. Je me sens juste un peu bizarre. »

Il a un très mauvais pressentiment... Il n’a pas halluciné Valérie, il en est certain, et cette vieille photo trouvée un peu plus tôt dans le grenier l’horrifie. Toutefois, il met ses sentiments de côté et propose à Emmanuel de regarder un autre film, ne trouvant aucune autre activité à lui proposer, préoccupé qu’il est par cette histoire abracadabrantesque. 

Emmanuel acquiesce et installe un nouveau DVD, un autre film d’horreur. 

*

Le film vient de commencer, mais Emmanuel n’est absolument pas concentré sur ce qui se déroule à l’écran puisqu’il observe Justin du coin de l’œil. Celui-ci a l’air véritablement ennuyé par cette femme de ménage qu’il dit avoir croisé le matin même, et Emmanuel s’inquiète pour lui.

Il attend un bon quart d’heure, puis il prend la main de Justin, prétendant être de nouveau effrayé alors même qu’il regarde à peine le film. En réalité, il s’agit plutôt de réconforter Justin et de lui apporter un peu de soutien sans en avoir vraiment l’air. 

Il en vient rapidement à se demander si poser la tête sur l’épaule de Justin serait le geste de trop. Ne parvenant pas à une conclusion satisfaisante, il décide d’écouter son cœur, qui désire ardemment qu’il se rapproche de Justin, sans se soucier des conséquences. Justin se crispe d’abord et Emmanuel ferme les yeux en grimaçant, s’attendant à ce qu’il lui lâche la main et lui demande de retirer sa tête. Cependant, Justin n’en fait rien et finit même par se détendre, ce qui conduit Emmanuel à savourer intérieurement sa victoire. 

*

Justin sait qu’il ne devrait pas encourager Emmanuel de la sorte, mais il n’a pas la force de le repousser, parce que leur proximité physique lui est au moins aussi agréable qu’à Emmanuel. 

Justin avance en terrain inconnu. Il a toujours été un employé model, il n’a jamais rien fait qui puisse être considéré comme inapproprié auparavant, et le voilà attiré par le fils de ses employeurs. Il aurait dû rester professionnel, mais au lieu de cela il a adopté une conduite qui ne peut qu’amener Emmanuel à comprendre ce qu’il ressent. Et, à en croire l’attitude de celui-ci, les sentiments de Justin sont réciproques, ce qui, paradoxalement, ne fait que rendre la situation plus compliquée. 

Si jamais il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre eux et que les parents d’Emmanuel l’apprenaient, ils n’hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à renvoyer Justin, ça ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant, ce n’est pas le problème majeur aux yeux de Justin. En effet, Emmanuel et lui sont en ce moment seuls dans une maison de vacances située légèrement à l’écart d’un petit village isolé. Personne ne peut les voir ou se douter de quoi que ce soit les concernant. S’ils sautaient le pas, le seul moyen que les Macron aient vent de l’affaire serait qu’Emmanuel le leur en fasse part. Bien évidemment, voir une telle chose se produire est très peu probable au regard de leur relation déplorable. 

Non, la crainte de perdre son emploi n’est pas ce qui freine Justin. C’est plutôt une question d’éthique. Il est le garde du corps d’Emmanuel, il est censé le protéger et non pas essayer de le séduire. De plus, le fait qu’il ait rencontré Emmanuel alors que celui-ci n’était pas encore adulte n’aide en rien Justin à accepter ce qu’il lui fait ressentir. Lui reviennent alors en tête des images d’Emmanuel lorsqu’il avait seize ans et qu’il était à la fois un adolescent brillant et un cauchemar pour tous les gardes du corps de la famille Macron excepté Justin. Il se rappelle les fois où il allait le chercher au lycée avec sa propre voiture : Emmanuel finissait toujours par tripoter l’autoradio ou fouiller dans la boîte à gants et Justin, au lieu de le réprimander, lui lançait des regards amusés pendant qu’il fouinait partout. Il était même heureux qu’Emmanuel se sente assez confortable en sa présence pour être lui-même, au lieu de se tenir tranquille en boudant comme il le faisait lorsqu’il était en compagnie de ses parents ou des autres gardes du corps, sans moyen de prendre la fuite. D’ailleurs, il ne cherchait jamais à se faire la belle quand Justin était de service, ce dont ce dernier n’était pas peu fier, bien qu’il n’en ait jamais fait la remarque à Emmanuel. 

En fin de compte, en y réfléchissant, Emmanuel n’a pas tellement changé, aussi bien physiquement qu’au niveau comportemental. Il rend toujours la vie dure à ses parents et à leur garde rapprochée, il fait toujours une exception pour Justin, il a toujours ce même regard intelligent et ces mêmes cheveux perpétuellement en bataille dans lesquels Justin ressent à présent l’envie de passer la main. A part quelques centimètres supplémentaires et la densité de sa pilosité faciale, Emmanuel est presque identique à ce qu’il était il y a quatre ans, du moins en ce qui concerne les facettes de sa personnalité que Justin connaît. Il va de soi qu’Emmanuel a encore beaucoup de secrets pour lui, puisque Justin ne l’a jamais connu qu’en tant qu’employé de la famille. Il n’a pas été pour Emmanuel un confident, ni même un simple ami. Mais les choses semblent en train de changer sans que Justin ne comprenne pourquoi. 

Tout ce qu’il parvient à déterminer est qu’il n’était pas attiré par Emmanuel il y a quatre ans, et qu’il l’est à présent. Quand le changement s’est-il opéré ? Quand Emmanuel est-il passé d’adolescent à jeune adulte à ses yeux ? Justin ne saurait le dire. Peu importe, finalement : le savoir ne réglera en rien son problème. 

Justin, s’étant perdu dans ses pensées, n’a pas même remarqué que le film était terminé. Emmanuel est resté assis sans rien dire, lui aussi, et Justin se demande s’il s’est endormi. Il n’ose pas tourné la tête pour vérifier, craignant de leur occasionner à tous deux de la gêne s’il est encore éveillé, puisque leurs visages se retrouveraient alors très proches l’un de l’autre. De toute façon, il y a peu de chance qu’il dorme, puisqu’il tient toujours la main de Justin assez fermement. S’il s’était endormi, sa prise se serait très certainement desserrée. 

Justin ne sait pas quel comportement adopter face à la situation, alors il ne fait strictement rien si ce n’est profiter de l’instant présent en attendant dans l’immobilité la plus totale qu’Emmanuel bouge ou dise quelque chose. 

Ils seraient peut-être restés ainsi des heures si un bruit sourd venu de la cuisine de les avait pas fait sursauter. Justin, sur le qui-vive, se lève immédiatement pour savoir ce qui est à l’origine du remue-ménage. Après tout, il pourrait très bien s’agir de Valérie, revenue pour s’en prendre à Emmanuel. 

Une fois dans la cuisine, il fait un tour complet sur lui-même pour avoir une vue globale de la pièce et il ne voit personne. Or, il sent bientôt quelque chose lui toucher la jambe et il bondit presque sous le coup de la surprise. Il baisse les yeux et constate que le coupable n’est autre qu’un chat. Comment a-t-il bien pu arriver là ? 

« Tu m’as fait peur. T’es content de toi ? » Se plaint Justin, alors que le chat le regarde avec ses grands yeux. 

Il le prend dans ses bras et se met à le caresser, ce qui réduit à néant sa précédente tentative de paraître sévère. Il revient dans le salon avec son nouveau compagnon et Emmanuel le fixe, ou plutôt fixe le chat, bouche bée. Puis, il quitte le canapé et se précipite vers Justin. 

*

« Stendhal ! » S’exclame-t-il en caressant le chat à son tour. « C’est mon chat ! Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis au moins cinq ans, je croyais qu’il était mort depuis longtemps ! » 

Emmanuel est persuadé qu’il s’agit bien de son chat perdu, bien qu’il se soit enfui des années auparavant. Il a exactement le même pelage, gris et blanc, et il porte toujours le même collier. D’ailleurs, si la mémoire d’Emmanuel est bonne, il n’a pas changé d’un poil, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. 

« Tu as appelé ton chat Stendhal ? » Demande Justin avec un sourire moqueur. 

« Oui... » répond-il, un peu gêné. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème, c’est un très joli nom. » 

« Si tu le dis. Tiens, profite de vos retrouvailles. » Intime Justin en faisant passer le chat dans les bras de son maître d’origine. 

Justin retourne ensuite à la cuisine, certainement pour préparer le dîner, et Emmanuel le suit avec Stendhal dans les bras. 

Ils décident de préparer le repas ensemble : Justin épluche des pommes de terre pendant qu’Emmanuel coupe des légumes en dés. Ils ne disent rien, concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives, mais le silence n’est pas inconfortable comme celui qui règne lorsqu’Emmanuel est en compagnie de sa famille et auquel il a fini par s’habituer. 

Une petite heure plus tard, alors qu’ils sont en train de manger, Emmanuel rapproche petit à petit son pied de ceux de Justin. Il joue avec le feu, il en a bien conscience, mais Justin n’a repoussé aucune de ses précédentes tentatives de rapprochement, alors il cherche à savoir jusqu’où il peut aller. Avant ce voyage forcé à la maison de campagne, Emmanuel pensait qu’il n’avait aucune chance avec Justin mais, à en croire les récents événements, il se trompait.

Quand il commence à faire doucement remonter son pied le long de la jambe de Justin, celui-ci lâche ses couverts, qui claquent bruyamment sur l’assiette en porcelaine. 

« Quel idiot ! J’ai oublié de mettre l’eau sur la table ! » S’exclame-t-il avant de se lever de table pour y remédier. Le rouge qui teinte à présent ses joues n’a évidemment rien à voir avec ce qu’il vient de dire, mais il a apparemment l’intention de prétendre que rien ne s’est passé. 

Emmanuel ne se laisse pas abattre. Il y aura très probablement de nombreuses autres occasions et, tant que Justin fait comme si de rien n’était et ne dit pas à Emmanuel que son comportement est inapproprié, il ne voit pas pourquoi il cesserait son petit manège. D’autant que Justin est celui qui l’a commencé, avec l’épisode de la crème solaire, puis en lui prenant la main alors qu’ils regardaient Shining. 

Après dîner, Emmanuel et Justin s’installe sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, le premier avec le livre qu’il a commencé à relire le matin même et le second avec un roman policier scandinave qu’il a pris au hasard sur une des étagères. 

Emmanuel, alors qu’il lit aux côtés de Justin, Stendhal sur ses genoux, réalise qu’il se sent bien dans cette maison pour la première fois. Certes, la journée n’a pas été parfaite, quelque peu gâchée par l’épisode énigmatique de la femme de ménage, mais Emmanuel ne l’échangerait contre aucune autre des journées qu’il a passées ici au fil des ans. Au moins, pour une fois, la compagnie est bonne. 

*

Vers minuit, alors qu’ils ont tous deux regagné leur chambre, Justin peine à s’endormir. Il s’inquiète pour Emmanuel : bien que la chambre de celui-ci soit juste à côté de la sienne, il craint que quelque chose lui arrive pendant qu’ils dorment sans que Justin ne puisse l’entendre.

Il hésite à frapper à la porte d’Emmanuel pour lui demander de dormir dans sa chambre, pour se rassurer. Après tout ce qui s’est passé entre eux aujourd’hui, il ne devrait probablement pas... il devrait éviter de donner de fausses idées à Emmanuel. Ce dernier croirait certainement que Justin est là pour des raisons égoïstes et non pas parce qu’il s’inquiète vraiment pour lui. 

Malgré ce raisonnement, Justin finit par se lever et se rend à la chambre d’Emmanuel. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l’a pas quitté de la journée, et il se sentirait réellement plus tranquille s’il pouvait garder un œil sur Emmanuel cette nuit. 

« Je ne t’ai pas réveillé, j’espère. » Lui dit Justin en entrant. 

« Non, je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène. » Demande Emmanuel en se frottant les yeux, certainement à cause de la lumière qu’il vient d’allumer. 

« Je me demandais si je pouvais passer la nuit ici. Je m’inquiète vraiment à cause de ce matin, et je préfèrerais être le plus proche possible, au cas où quelqu’un essaierait de s’en prendre à toi. »

Emmanuel accepte immédiatement, et Justin part donc chercher sa couette et son oreiller. De retour dans la chambre, il se fait une couchette improvisée sur le sol. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne Emmanuel, apparemment interloqué par l’attitude de Justin. 

« Bah, je fais mon lit. » Répond-il sur le ton de l’évidence. 

« Tu es fou ? Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir par terre alors que j’ai un lit à deux places pour moi tout seul. » 

Oh non... non, non, non. C’est une très mauvaise idée, et Justin ne se gêne pas pour faire savoir ce qu’il en pense à Emmanuel. 

« Allez, ne sois pas borné. Je serai sage, c’est promis. » 

Justin est toujours d’avis qu’il ne devrait aucunement accepter de dormir dans le même lit qu’Emmanuel, mais il finit par céder, persuadé qu’il ne lâchera pas l’affaire. Il commence à bien le connaître. 

Il s’allonge donc à côté d’Emmanuel, veillant à laisser entre eux une distance raisonnable. Heureusement que le lit est spacieux. 

« Bonne nuit. » 

Emmanuel éteint la lampe de chevet et, sans surprise, Justin ne trouve pas le sommeil plus facilement que tout à l’heure, alors qu’il était seul dans sa chambre. Il était trop loin d’Emmanuel pour être tranquille, et maintenant il est trop prêt de lui. La nuit promet d’être longue.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et commentaires <3
> 
> Je déteste encore plus ce chapitre que le dernier, je sais pas ce que c'est mon problème avec cette fic en ce moment mais ça m'énerve ^^ Enfin, j'espère que vous ne serez pas dans le même cas que moi ;)

Cette nuit-là, Emmanuel fait presque le même cauchemar que la veille. Il entend cette même voix éraillée, il sent cette même main sur son épaule, mais cette fois celle qui le hante ne dit pas exactement la même chose que d’habitude. En effet, elle déclare : 

« Ils arrivent. Certains sont déjà là. Ils sont là pour toi, tu ne peux pas leur échapper. » Avant de faire retentir un éclat de rire à la limite du diabolique. 

Emmanuel se réveille en sursaut une fois de plus, réveillant Justin par la même occasion. 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, tu as entendu quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il en allumant la lampe sur la table de chevet, apparemment alerte et prêt à en découdre malgré son réveil brutal. 

« Non, j’ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Je suis désolé... 

— Ce n’est rien, voyons. Tu veux en parler ? » 

Emmanuel secoue la tête. 

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin ? » Demande-t-il d’une petite voix. Il se sent puéril de faire une telle requête, mais il a réellement besoin de réconfort. 

« Bien sûr. » 

Justin le prend immédiatement dans ses bras et le serre contre lui, donnant à Emmanuel l’impression d’être en sécurité, d’être protégé. 

« Je suis désolé, c’est certainement en partie ma faute. Je n’ai pas arrêté de te monter la tête avec cette histoire de femme de ménage... 

— Mais non, ce n’est pas ta faute, je t’assure. Je fais ce cauchemar régulièrement depuis que je suis enfant... d’autant plus souvent quand je suis ici... C’est le même que j’ai fait dans la voiture la nuit dernière. 

—Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me le raconter ? 

— Ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne fait aucun sens de toute façon. 

— Quand même... ça pourrait te faire du bien d’en parler. Enfin, fais comme tu le sens, je serai là si tu changes d’avis. 

— Merci. »

Emmanuel se met à tracer des cercles sur le torse de Justin avec son index. 

« Arrête ça ! » Lui dit Justin en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l’empêcher de bouger. 

Emmanuel, croyant avoir fait quelque chose de déplacé, s’excuse avec une pointe d’affolement. 

« Pas de panique, c’est juste que je suis super chatouilleux. » Admet-il pour le rassurer. 

*

« Oh vraiment ? » 

Justin entend immédiatement au ton d’Emmanuel qu’il a quelque chose derrière la tête, ce qui n’augure rien de bon pour lui. Ses craintes se confirment presque immédiatement, puisque Emmanuel commence à le chatouiller, sans merci. 

Justin, malgré son fou-rire nerveux, finit par maîtriser Emmanuel, après que toutes ses demandes pour le faire arrêter se sont soldées par des échecs. Heureusement pour lui, il est plus fort physiquement que son assaillant. 

En revanche, il n’avait pas prévu de se retrouver allongé sur Emmanuel, lui tenant les mains en place de chaque côté de la tête. La position est pour le moins évocatrice, et l’expression peinte sur le visage d’Emmanuel l’est tout autant. 

Justin lâche Emmanuel et s’apprête à se relever, mais celui-ci le retient en plaçant les mains de chaque côté de son visage et en l’attirant vers lui pour l’embrasser délicatement. Justin répond au baiser, juste assez longtemps pour savoir ce que ça fait, assez longtemps pour le graver dans sa mémoire et se le repasser en boucle. 

« On ne devrait pas faire ça. » Surtout, Justin ne devrait pas faire ça. Il est en train d’abuser de sa position. 

« Mmh, peut-être bien. » Admet Emmanuel, se remettant presque aussitôt à embrasser Justin. Il se fiche apparemment totalement de ce qui est convenable ou non. 

Justin met de nouveau fin au baiser, ignorant son désir qui hurle à son sens moral de la mettre en veilleuse un instant. 

« Emmanuel, je suis ton garde du corps, on a six ans d’écart, ce n’est pas raisonnable... »

« On s’en fiche que ça ne soit pas raisonnable. J’en ai envie, tu en as envie, personne ne sera jamais au courant. Fin de l’histoire. » Plaide Emmanuel en l’implorant du regard. 

« Ce dont j’ai envie n’a pas d’importance. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait une faute professionnelle... 

— Tes employeurs ne sont pas là et, admettons que je suis leur représentant direct dans cette affaire, je peux t’assurer que je ne considère absolument pas ça comme une faute professionnelle. A ce niveau-là, ce serait plutôt arrêter qui serait une faute, limite même un crime. » 

Justin lève les yeux au ciel. Emmanuel peut être très théâtral quand il s’y met. De plus, il est très difficile à convaincre et convainc très facilement, ce qui peut s’avérer extrêmement agaçant.

« On en reparlera demain. » Déclare Justin. « Tu sais ce qu’on dit, la nuit porte conseil. » 

« Si tu veux. » Emmanuel abdique en soupirant. 

Justin éteint la lampe de chevet et regagne son côté du lit. Cependant, Emmanuel le rejoint immédiatement, l’enlaçant de nouveau. 

« Laisse-moi au moins ça... s’il te plaît. » 

Sachant que cette bataille est perdue d’avance, Justin accepte. Pour être honnête, il accepte aussi parce que l’étreinte d’Emmanuel est très agréable, même s’il ne l’admettra pas de sitôt. 

Le lendemain matin, Justin se réveille avec Emmanuel dans les bras et il se dérobe à lui en douceur pour aller faire son footing matinal, laissant un mot sur la table de chevet pour le prévenir. 

Lorsqu’il revient, une demi-heure plus tard environ, Emmanuel se précipite vers lui, blanc comme un linge, suivi de près par Stendhal. 

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demande Justin avec inquiétude. Cette inquiétude ne fait que redoubler lorsqu’Emmanuel vient se blottir contre lui, tout tremblant. 

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » Justin l’entoure de ses bras, tentant de le consoler. La tâche serait plus aisée si Emmanuel lui racontait finalement ce qui n’allait pas. 

« Je... j’ai vu... la femme de ménage. » Bégaye-t-il, s’agrippant au T-shirt de Justin. 

Il tente de paraître calme, mais leur proximité physique doit permettre à Emmanuel de sentir son rythme cardiaque s’emballer. 

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Emmanuel hoche la tête silencieusement. 

« Je suis désolé, je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. 

— Il ne faut pas t’en vouloir. Il ne m’est rien arrivé de toute façon, je l’ai juste vue dans le jardin depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, mais quand je suis descendu elle n’était plus là. Et puis tu avais verrouillé la porte, elle n’aurait pas pu entrer. »

Mais la première fois aussi Justin avait verrouillé la porte. La femme de ménage doit avoir les clefs... ou alors elle doit être capable d’entrer par un autre moyen, ce que Justin explique à Emmanuel. 

« Je sais que ce que je vais dire est stupide... mais tu ne trouves pas que tout commence à ressembler à un film d’horreur qui se passe dans une maison hantée ? » 

Justin doit avouer qu’il a commencé à y penser, lui aussi, mais son esprit rationnel refuse toute explication surnaturelle. Pourtant, il faut se rendre à l’évidence : il ne voit aucun autre moyen d’expliquer ce qui se passe ici. Justin croise une femme de ménage au sourire figé, qui est entrée malgré la porte fermée bien qu’elle ne travaille pas pour les Macron, puis il trouve une photographie du début du vingtième siècle sur laquelle elle semble figurer, et voilà qu’elle réapparaît pour disparaître à peine une minute plus tard. C’est de plus en plus étrange. 

« Viens, on va faire un tour de la maison pour s’assurer que personne n’est entré sans que tu ne le remarques. » Il faut qu’ils restent calmes et pragmatiques. 

Emmanuel prend Justin par la main et le suit dans toute la maison. Le chat les suit toujours, lui aussi. 

« Bon, tout a l’air en ordre. » Finit par déclarer Justin. « A partir de maintenant, on ne se lâche plus d’une semelle, ce qui signifie que tu vas venir courir avec moi demain matin. S’il se passe encore quelque chose de bizarre, on partira. » 

Emmanuel râle un peu mais ne proteste pas. Il a certainement eu très peur en voyant Valérie, si c’est vraiment son nom, ce matin. 

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre et Justin et Emmanuel se couchent vers minuit, dans le même lit, comme ils l’ont fait la veille.

*

« Dis, on ne devait pas reparler de ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ? » Demande Emmanuel, alors qu’ils sont allongés côte à côté, à une distance respectable l’un de l’autre. Si Justin pense qu’il va le laisser s’en sortir aussi facilement, il se fourre le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude. Il a dit qu’ils en rediscuteraient, et ils vont en rediscuter. Immédiatement. 

Il entend très nettement Justin soupirer. 

« Ecoute Emmanuel... je pense toujours ce que je t’ai dit hier. C’est une mauvaise idée, parce que je suis censé veiller sur toi, et en plus ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. Tu es loin de tes amis, de ta vie habituelle, dans un endroit que tu détestes et où il s’est passé des choses étranges... ça a dû te perturber au moins un peu. Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il se passe quelque chose entre nous et que tu le regrettes. » 

Emmanuel, quelque peu énervé, allume sa lampe de chevet et s’assoit sur son lit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

« Ecoute-moi bien Justin, je ne t’ai certainement pas embrassé parce que j’étais « perturbé ». J’ai envie de t’embrasser depuis que je te connais. Ça fait quatre ans, Justin. Quatre longues années... alors peut-être que toi, tu es perturbé, et que tu ne sais pas si tu voulais vraiment me tenir la main ou répondre à mon baiser, mais ne viens pas me dire que c’est moi qui ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je le sais très bien et je l’ai toujours su ». 

Justin s’assoit à son tour et se met à tripoter le couvre-lit, apparemment gêné. Lorsqu’il répond à Emmanuel, il ne le regarde pas. 

« Je suis désolé. Je n’en savais rien. » 

« Non... et j’aurais préféré que ça reste comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser penser que je t’ai embrassé seulement parce que mes sentiments étaient confus. Tout ça, c’est des conneries. » 

Justin ne répond pas tout de suite, alors Emmanuel se rallonge et éteint la lumière avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, sur un ton qui laisse clairement supposer qu’il l’a fait pour manifester son énervement et non pas pour être poli.

Il s’attendait à ce que Justin se recouche également, sans rien ajouter, mais ce dernier le surprend en reprenant la parole : 

« Excuse-moi Emmanuel... Je n’aurais pas dû remettre en question ce que tu ressens... Et mes sentiments ne sont pas plus confus que les tiens... je t’apprécie beaucoup, je n’ai pas de toute là-dessus. Par contre, j’ai un peu de mal à l’assumer... »

Emmanuel hésite quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main dans celle de Justin. 

« Je comprends... mais je pense qu’on passerait vraiment à côté de quelque chose si on ne se laissait pas au moins une petite chance. » Déclare-t-il avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. 

« Je crois que tu as raison. » Répond Justin avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d’Emmanuel. 

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi ravi d’avoir raison. » Et, venant d’Emmanuel, ce n’est pas peu dire. 

Lorsqu’il s’endort enfin, après avoir passé une bonne heure supplémentaire à parler avec Justin, l’embrassant de temps à autre, Emmanuel est une nouvelle fois victime de son subconscient. 

Il fait encore ce rêve horrible, mais cette fois il est pire que jamais. La voix monstrueuse se met à crier

« Tu brûleras, tu brûleras comme ils ont brûlé » et Emmanuel se retrouve devant la maison de campagne, en flammes, et il entend des hurlements venant de tous côtés. Puis, il n’est plus devant la maison mais à l’intérieur, et les flammes se rapprochent de lui. Quand il n’a plus aucune chance de leur échapper, il revient à la réalité. 

Il est couvert de transpiration, comme s’il avait vraiment senti la chaleur du brasier. 

« Encore ton cauchemar ? » Lui demande Justin d’une voix ensommeillée. 

Emmanuel acquiesce et se blottit contre lui, Justin l’embrasse alors sur le front et le serre contre lui, comme il l’a fait la veille. 

*

Le lendemain matin, ils partent courir tous les deux dans l’immense propriété des Macron. Alors qu’ils ont commencé leur jogging depuis un quart d’heure environ, Justin voit Emmanuel tomber brutalement à sa droite et il s’arrête immédiatement pour s’agenouiller auprès de lui. 

« Ça va ? »

« Non... quelqu’un m’a poussé ! » 

Justin regarde autour d’eux et n’aperçoit personne : ils sont seuls et Emmanuel semble s’en rendre compte également. 

« Je te jure qu’on m’a poussé... » Assure-t-il, même s’il n’a pas l’air de comprendre lui-même comment une telle chose a pu se produire. 

« Je te crois, ne t’inquiète pas. » Après tout, ce ne serait pas le premier événement incroyable à se dérouler ici. « Tu t’es fait mal ? » 

— Oui... au pied. 

—Tu peux quand même marcher ? 

— Je vais essayer. » 

Emmanuel se relève, avec l’aide de Justin, et tente de faire un pas. Toutefois, à la seconde où il met son poids sur son pied gauche, il grimace de douleur et s’appuie sur Justin. 

« Ok, je vais te porter sur mon dos.

— Tu n’es pas sérieux ? 

— Mais si, allez grimpe. » Intime Justin, qui s’est baissé devant lui. 

Emmanuel finit par accepter. 

« Je ne suis pas trop lourd ? » Demande-t-il alors que Justin s’est mis en route vers la maison depuis quelques minutes. 

« Mais non. » Assure-t-il. 

« Attends, tu peux t’approcher de cette croix s’il te plaît. » Demande Emmanuel en pointant quelque chose du doigt sur le bord du chemin. 

Justin regarde plus attentivement et constate qu’il s’agit en effet d’une croix, fabriquée grossièrement à partir de deux bouts de bois, partiellement cachée par la végétation. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? 

—Justement, je n’en sais rien. Je ne l’avais jamais remarquée avant. » 

Justin, préférant éviter de faire descendre Emmanuel, joue les intermédiaires et écarte les feuilles qui dissimulent une partie de la croix pour essayer de déterminer à quoi ils ont affaire. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ?! » S’exclame Emmanuel, qui est apparemment parvenu à lire le nom gravé sur la barre horizontale de la croix. 

Justin ne sait que lui répondre, tout aussi choqué que lui. Ils viennent apparemment de trouver la tombe de Stendhal, qu’ils ont pourtant vu dormir sur le canapé le matin même, juste avant de sortir de la maison.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien ici et sur Tumblr <3 Cette fic me donne du fil à retordre et j'aurais très certainement abandonné si vous n'étiez pas là. 
> 
> D'ailleurs, je suis encore en retard et j'en suis désolée.

C’est absolument impossible ! Il ne peut s’agir de la tombe de Stendhal... peut-être que quelqu’un de la famille a posé une croix quand le chat s’est enfui, le pensant mort... oui, ça doit être ça. Emmanuel appellera ses parents pour leur poser la question dès que Justin et lui seront arrivés à la maison. Il explique d’ailleurs son raisonnement à celui-ci, qui approuve l’idée : 

« Tu as raison, il ne faut pas qu’on s’alarme. Il doit y avoir une explication. » 

Justin n’a pas l’air convaincu par ce qu’il dit et Emmanuel ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Il n’est pas certain non plus qu’il y ait effectivement une explication. 

Si on additionne tous les événements étranges qui se sont produits depuis qu’ils sont à la maison de campagne, le résultat devient très compliqué à expliquer. 

Justin se remet en marche et Emmanuel, toujours sur son dos, se serre un tantinet plus fort contre lui. Toute cette histoire lui fait froid dans le dos. 

Une fois arrivé, Justin se rend au salon pour qu’Emmanuel puisse s’assoir directement sur le canapé. Il lui retire ensuite doucement sa chaussure et la chaussette qui se trouve en-dessous pour voir sa blessure de plus près. 

« Je pense que c’est foulé. Je vais chercher de la glace. »

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des glaçons dans une serviette de table qu’il pose délicatement sur la cheville d’Emmanuel après l’avoir surélevée en mettant son pied sur la table de salon. Emmanuel rougit, gêné que Justin soit ainsi aux petits soins, au point de faire à sa place des choses qu’il aurait très bien pu faire lui-même. Il peut encore lever la jambe tout seul : il s’est foulé la cheville, il n’a pas une double fracture du tibia ou une rupture des ligaments croisés. 

La situation devient encore plus embarrassante quand Emmanuel se rend compte que Justin tient toujours la glace sur sa cheville et qu’il n’a pas l’air d’avoir l’intention de bouger dans un avenir proche. 

« C’est bon, je m’en occupe. Merci beaucoup. » Lui dit Emmanuel, en mettant sa main sur la serviette remplie de glaçons, ne pouvant éviter de toucher celle de Justin à cause de l’espace très limité dont il dispose. 

La glace est en train de fondre, et l’eau froide qui coule le long de sa peau le fait frissonner.

« Tu peux aller chercher mon téléphone dans ma chambre s’il te plaît ? » 

Malgré la proximité troublante de Justin, Emmanuel n’a pas oublié l’épisode de la tombe de Stendhal (comment l’aurait-il pu ?) et souhaite en avoir le cœur net le plus rapidement possible. 

« Bien sûr, j’y vais tout de suite. » 

Dès qu’Emmanuel a son téléphone en main, il se rend dans sa liste de contacts et lance un appel à sa mère. Il n’a pas remarqué avant d’entendre la série de bips caractéristiques qu’il n’a pas de réseau. 

Il demande alors à Justin s’il peut lui emprunter son mobile, ce que celui-ci accepte bien évidemment, mais Emmanuel n’a pas plus de chance qu’avec le sien. C’est une véritable catastrophe, une malédiction ! Ils n’ont pas de réseau et il n’y a ni wifi ni téléphone fixe dans la maison. 

« La tombe de Stendhal et l’absence de réseau comptent comme des trucs bizarres, non ? » Demande Emmanuel, se rappelant ce que Justin a déclaré la veille. 

« Oui, on peut définitivement dire ça. Je crois qu’il est temps pour nous de partir. Je vais faire nos sacs... ça va aller ? » 

Emmanuel n’est pas franchement rassuré de devoir rester seul, même si c’est seulement pour quelques minutes, mais il acquiesce tout de même. Ils n’ont pas d’autres options à disposition de toute façon. Il ne va tout de même pas demander à Justin de le porter à l’étage, puisque cela lui ferait perdre inutilement une énergie considérable. 

Il ne peut pas lui arriver grand-chose en si peu de temps, si ? 

« Je reviens aussi vite que possible. Si tu as un problème, crie et je débarque dans les dix secondes. » Lui indique Justin avant de s’éclipser, parvenant ainsi à le rassurer quelque peu. 

Stendhal fait son apparition une poignée de secondes après le départ de Justin, et Emmanuel ne peut réprimer un léger mouvement de recul quand le chat grimpe sur le canapé et vient s’installer sur ses genoux. 

Même si cela lui paraît impossible et qu’il se sent stupide de penser une telle chose, Emmanuel se dit que Stendhal est peut-être bel et bien mort et enterré depuis des années, à l’endroit où Justin et lui ont découvert la croix portant son nom moins d’une heure auparavant. Emmanuel n’a pas vu son chat depuis des années, il était persuadé qu’il ne le verrait jamais plus, et pourtant il est là, sur le canapé, en chair et en os, du moins en apparence. Et il semble ne pas avoir vieilli du tout. Il est en tout point identique à ce qu’il était lorsqu’il s’est enfui de la maison : il porte le même collier, il n’a ni grossi ni maigri, rien chez lui ne laisse supposer qu’il a passé des années dehors. 

Stendhal le regarde de ses grands yeux verts et Emmanuel se met à trembler légèrement, mal à l’aise. 

« Tu n’es pas un fantôme, hein Stendhal ? » Questionne-t-il. Il se sent immédiatement stupide de parler à son chat comme s’il pouvait lui répondre. 

Les yeux ronds comme des billes sont toujours fixés sur lui, accroissant son sentiment de malaise. Heureusement, Justin fait irruption dans le salon avec leurs affaires et le distrait de son angoisse. 

« Je vais mettre les sacs dans la voiture et je viens te chercher. » Informe-t-il avant de sortir. 

Emmanuel réalise alors qu’il va devoir faire un choix, et vite : doit-il prendre Stendhal avec eux ou le laisser ici ?

Même si Stendhal n’est pas un chat fantôme, il s’en sortira très certainement à merveille sans Emmanuel, puisqu’il a déjà survécu longtemps sans lui. Toutefois, Emmanuel ne sait pas s’il arrivera à l’abandonner si peu de temps après leurs retrouvailles. Et puis, si Stendhal est un fantôme, ils s’en rendront compte assez rapidement. Il ne pourra probablement pas quitter la propriété si c’est le cas... quoiqu’une telle remarque équivaut à appliquer les lois de la logique à une hypothèse de départ qui ne les respecte aucunement. Qu’est-ce qu’ils savent des fantômes, après tout ? Les films d’horreur ne sont probablement pas une source fiable. Ici, la situation est bien réelle. Il ne s’agit pas d’un scénario purement fictif sorti tout droit de l’imagination débordante d’un écrivain. 

*

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans le coffre, Justin retourne à la maison et aide Emmanuel à clopiner jusqu’à la voiture en soutenant une partie de son poids. 

« Tu peux aller chercher Stendhal, s’il te plaît ? » 

Il n’est pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée d’emmener le chat avec eux, mais il n’a pas le cœur de refuser. Il se rassure en se disant qu’il n’a jamais cherché à leur faire de mal, qu’il soit mort ou non. 

Une fois dans la voiture, Justin met Stendhal sur les genoux d’Emmanuel avant de mettre les clefs sur le contact. Lorsqu’il tente démarrer, rien ne se passe. Il s’acharne un instant avant d’abdiquer : la voiture est manifestement en panne.

« Je vais tenter quelque chose... » Annonce Emmanuel d’un air triste avant de mettre Stendhal dehors. Une fois qu’il a refermé la portière, il intime à Justin de réessayer. Par malheur, le moteur refuse toujours de démarrer. 

« J’ai très envie de pleurer de désespoir, tout à coup. Pas toi ? » Lui demande-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué. 

Justin doit admettre que la situation est en passe de devenir critique et, s’il n’a pas envie de pleurer, il sent tout du moins l’affolement grandir en lui. Ils ne peuvent pas se rendre au village voisin à pied à cause de la blessure d’Emmanuel, et il est absolument hors de question que Justin le laisse à la maison pendant qu’il va chercher de l’aide. Il lui a promis qu’il ne le quitterait plus d’une semelle et il compte bien tenir sa promesse. Ils sont donc bloqués dans un endroit terrifiant, possiblement (voire probablement) hanté, sans moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Tout cela est fabuleux. 

Le sang-froid est une qualité primordiale dans le métier de garde du corps, et Justin doit user de tout le sien pour ne pas se laisser contrôler par la peur. 

« Tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? On va retourner à la maison dans le calme et réfléchir à ce qu’on peut faire. » Réplique-t-il à Emmanuel. Il est fier de constater que sa voix ne tremble presque pas. 

Il aurait bien essayé de régler leur problème de moteur avant de rentrer, mais il n’y connaît malheureusement rien en mécanique, et il est quasi certain qu’Emmanuel est dans le même cas. S’il était un mécanicien hors-pair, il aurait déjà proposé de jeter un œil sous le capot. Et puis, Justin ne sait pas comme il aurait pu passer à côté d’une information pareille alors qu’il connaît Emmanuel depuis quatre ans. 

Il laisse les affaires dans le coffre, jugeant qu’il y a plus urgent, et fait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière côté passager et aider Emmanuel à sortir. 

Cette entorse à la cheville ne leur facilite vraiment pas la tâche, qui était déjà bien assez ardue sans qu’on ait à y ajouter quoi que ce soit. Justin est persuadé qu’Emmanuel n’a pas menti : quelqu’un ou quelque chose l’a poussé. Beaucoup trop d’éléments empêchent leur départ pour qu’il soit uniquement question d’accidents. Plus le temps passe, plus Justin est sûr que rien n’est une simple coïncidence et que quelqu’un tente de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour les empêcher de quitter la propriété. 

De retour à l’intérieur, Justin verrouille la porte d’entrée à double-tour, puis il se rend au salon avec Emmanuel. 

Dès qu’il s’assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé, son espace personnel est envahi. En effet, Emmanuel semble ne pas vouloir laisser un seul centimètre entre eux, ce dont Justin ne se plaint guère. Un peu de réconfort ne peut leur nuire dans une atmosphère aussi sombre et inquiétante. 

« J’ai peur. »

« Moi aussi. » 

Justin ne devrait peut-être pas l’admettre, mais il ne veut pas lui mentir. Pas maintenant. La main d’Emmanuel se resserre autour de la sienne. 

« On devrait peut-être essayer de partir à pied quand même. » 

Emmanuel secoue la tête contre l’épaule de Justin. 

« Je ne pourrais pas avec mon pied, le terrain est à la limite du praticable, et on devrait marcher plusieurs kilomètres pour atteindre le village. La seule chance d’y arriver serait que tu partes sans moi. » 

« Ce qui n’est pas en option, bien entendu. » Réplique-t-il avec assurance. 

« Je dois t’avouer que je préfèrerai éviter d’avoir à rester ici tout seul. » 

Justin lui promet qu’il ne l’abandonnera pas et l’embrasse sur le front. 

Ils restent enlacés sur le canapé la majeure partie de la journée. Dans l’après-midi, Justin annonce qu’il est temps de manger quelque chose, mais Emmanuel proteste. Il n’a pas faim. Justin non plus, à vrai dire, mais il faut qu’ils se nourrissent pour rester aussi alertes que possible. Ils n’ont certainement pas besoin d’ajouter un risque d’évanouissement à la longue liste de leurs problèmes. 

« S’il te plaît, Emmanuel, tu n’as pas mangé de la journée. Prends au moins un biscuit. » Insiste-t-il en lui tendant un paquet qu’il a déniché dans un des placards de la cuisine. 

Emmanuel obéit à contre cœur et Justin lui en est reconnaissant. Ils doivent garder des forces au cas où une autre catastrophe leur tomberait dessus prochainement, ce qui, au regard des derniers jours, a de très fortes chances de se produire. 

Quand vient l’heure d’aller se coucher, bien qu’aucun d’entre eux n’ait sommeil, Justin porte Emmanuel jusqu’à la chambre qu’ils partagent, comme un jeune marié porterait sa femme pour passer le pas de la porte de leur maison. 

« Tu n’es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça. » Marmonne Emmanuel, apparemment embarrassé. 

« J’en avais envie. Et puis, c’est plus facile pour toi que grimper sur mon dos. » 

« Mouais... » Emmanuel n’a pas l’air convaincu, et Justin ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. 

« Dis-moi, tu ne vas pas bouder pour si peu ? » Demande-t-il, moqueur. 

« Non, mais si tu continues à te foutre de moi, ça pourrait venir. » 

Justin s’apprête à répondre, mais les lèvres d’Emmanuel sur les siennes l’en empêchent.

Pendant quelques instants, il parvient à faire oublier à Justin les circonstances pourtant préoccupantes. 

Ils se couchent aussi proches que possible l’un de l’autre, le dos d’Emmanuel contre le torse de Justin. Ils ne sont probablement pas prêts de s’endormir, tous deux très inquiets, pour des raisons évidentes, mais au moins, ils profitent de leur proximité et en retirent une forme d’apaisement non négligeable. 

*

Tapie dans l’ombre, Valérie a observé les moindres faits et gestes des occupants de la maison, les voyant clairement à travers les grandes baies-vitrées. 

Lorsqu’ils montent se coucher, elle se décide enfin : c’est le moment ou jamais de mettre son plan à exécution. Au début, elle voulait seulement Emmanuel, mais il est clair que Justin ne le quittera pas de sitôt. Tant pis pour lui. Il ne sera qu’un dommage collatéral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah et by the way, le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier (je ferai peut-être aussi un épilogue ^^).   
> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (parce que, comme d'habitude, c'est pas trop mon cas... j'ai l'impression que je ne sais plus aligner trois mots, c'est dingue). 
> 
> Gros bisous à tout le monde.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààààà enfin la fin de cette fic, après plusieurs jours de retard dus à ma galère intense pour l'écrire ^^ Comme je l'ai dit sur Tumblr, je suis désolée pour ce retard (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup aux gens qui m'ont encouragée à finir, faute de mieux je vous dédicace ce dernier chapitre).
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira plus qu'à moi xD

Valérie brûle de se venger depuis un siècle exactement. 

En juillet 1905, par une chaude nuit d’été, un incendie ravagea la demeure où elle était domestique. 

Le propriétaire de l’époque, l’employeur de Valérie, eut tout juste le temps de sauver sa femme et son fils. Tous les autres résidents, tous membres du personnel de maison, périrent dans les flammes. 

Dans les années qui suivirent, Valérie comprit beaucoup de choses, des choses qu’il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne pas comprendre. Lorsqu’elle revint en quelque sorte à la vie, la maison avait été reconstruite, et ses anciens employeurs y vivaient tranquillement, comme si aucun drame ne s’y était déroulé. Elle essaya immédiatement de parler au père de famille, mais toutes ses tentatives d’attirer son attention se soldèrent par des échecs. Il lui fallut rapidement se rendre à l’évidence : il ne pouvait pas la voir. Aucun autre résident de la maison, que ce soit au sein de la famille ou parmi les nouveaux domestiques qu’elle avait engagés, ne la voyait. Elle était consciente, elle était capable de penser, de parler, de se mouvoir, mais personne n’avait conscience de sa présence : elle était là sans vraiment l’être. 

Bientôt, alors que Valérie errait çà et là, ayant totalement abandonné l’idée de communiquer avec le monde des vivants, la terrible vérité éclata : l’incendie qui avait englouti la maison et la grande majorité de ceux qui y demeuraient avait été déclenché volontairement. Et l’auteur de ce crime n’était autre que le maître de maison, père de famille apparemment sans problème, apprécié de tous ses employés. Il se trouvait en réalité qu’il souffrait de graves problèmes psychologiques, parmi lesquels figurait la pyromanie. Valérie ne voulut guère y croire, au début, mais on ne lui laissa pas ignorer les faits bien longtemps : le coupable avoua son acte terrible et fut interné dans l’asile psychiatrique le plus proche, laissant Valérie déchirée, tout autant que sa femme et son fils. Elle était incapable d’accepter qu’elle était morte par sa faute, alors qu’ils entretenaient une liaison depuis plusieurs années. Il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait, et elle l’avait cru. Et voilà qu’il était fou, qu’il avait mis le feu à la maison... Il était revenu sauver sa femme et l’enfant qu’il avait eu avec elle, suite à un éclair de lucidité ou à des remords fulgurants. Cependant, il n’était pas revenu pour Valérie. Il l’avait laissée brûler dans sa chambre de bonne exigüe, aux côtés des autres servants.

Peu de temps après ces sombres révélations, la maîtresse de maison et son fils quittèrent la maison, ne supportant plus les souvenirs affreux et encore si vivides qui s’y rattachaient. Ils ne la vendirent pas mais n’y remirent plus les pieds de leur vivant, si bien que Valérie connut de longues années de solitude. Certes, cette solitude n’avait pas grande incidence, puisque Valérie était invisible et incapable d’entrer en contact avec les habitants de la maison, mais elle s’ennuyait tout de même moins quand elle pouvait encore passer son temps à observer les vivants. 

La maison fut léguée à la génération suivante, et les souvenirs, devenant de plus en plus lointains, ne suffirent plus à dissuader les descendants de s’y aventurer. Ils n’investissaient les lieux que sporadiquement, faisant de la bâtisse une résidence secondaire, mais cela constituait quand même une nette amélioration. 

Au fil des générations, Valérie perdit tout espoir de communication, jusqu’au jour où la famille d’Emmanuel débarqua. Ils étaient comme les autres, au début, mais bientôt des signes encourageants parvinrent à Valérie. Emmanuel semblait troublé quand elle s’approchait de lui, notamment la nuit. Il se réveillait souvent en sursaut, apparemment victime de cauchemars. Puis, il y eut Stendhal, le chat du jeune garçon. Un jour, folle de rage, se laissant emportée par son désespoir, elle le tua. Elle n’avait pas même espéré que cela fonctionne et pourtant, contre toute attente, le chat était bien mort : c’était la première fois qu’une de ses actions avait une quelconque conséquence sur un être vivant depuis qu’elle était revenue d’entre les morts. A sa grande surprise, Stendhal revint lui aussi hanter la maison, lui offrant un peu de compagnie après les décennies de solitude accablante qu’elle avait connues. 

La famille ne se douta de rien et pensa simplement que Stendhal s’était enfui, au début. Puis, le fils aîné retrouva le corps du chat derrière un des innombrables buissons de leur immense jardin. Personne ne se posa de questions sur les circonstances de la mort, ou du moins personne n’en fit part à voix haute, et l’on décida que la vérité serait cachée au plus jeune membre de la famille, qui se trouvait également être le plus sensible. Emmanuel continua donc à croire que son chat avait fait une fugue et n’était pas revenu. 

Quand Emmanuel est arrivé seul avec son garde du corps à la maison, quelques années plus tard, l’année du centième anniversaire de la mort de Valérie, elle a enfin entrevu le bout du tunnel. 

Tout d’abord, Emmanuel ressemble étrangement au meurtrier de Valérie. Ensuite, elle est entrée en contact avec un être humain : Justin l’a vue ! Il lui a parlé, a entendu sa réponse. Emmanuel l’a vue, lui aussi. Elle l’a poussé aujourd’hui, dans le jardin, pendant qu’il courait, et il s’est foulé la cheville. Elle a pris tous ces éléments pour des signes. Elle est certainement revenue de la mort afin d’accomplir une mission : se venger et venger tout le reste du personnel pour ce qu’on leur a fait subir. Et aujourd’hui, un siècle jour pour jour après le drame, le temps est venu de mener cette mission à bien. Le temps est venu de tout réduire en cendres à nouveau. Valérie sera peut-être libérée de ses obligations et ne sera plus forcée de hanter les vivants sans relâches, enfin autorisée à reposer en paix. Dans le pire des cas, s’il se produit la même chose qu’avec Stendhal, Justin et Emmanuel lui tiendront compagnie pour l’éternité, hantant à ses côtés les générations qui se succèderont dans la maison de campagne des Macron. 

*

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, mais Emmanuel ne dort toujours pas. Il lutte contre le sommeil, craignant que quelque chose d’affreux ne se produise. Puis, s’il s’endort, il fera probablement encore un de ses horribles cauchemars, et c’est la dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment-même. 

Stendhal, qui dormait jusqu’alors sagement au bout du lit, s’énerve brusquement et s’immisce entre Emmanuel et Justin, malgré l’espace quasi inexistant dont il dispose. Ils se redressent tous deux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui prend de s’animer ainsi. 

Emmanuel prend Stendhal dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se débat et se met à miauler avec insistance. Il saute ensuite du lit et gratte la porte de la chambre. 

« Il est devenu dingue. » Déclare Emmanuel, quelque peu effrayé par l’attitude pour le moins étrange de son chat. 

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe. » 

A son humble avis, ce n’est pas l’idée du siècle, et il ne se fait pas prier pour le signaler à Justin. 

« Je serai prudent. » Assure alors ce dernier, comme si la prudence suffisait dans une situation telle que la leur. 

Emmanuel préférerait évidemment que Justin et lui restent ensemble, par pur instinct de survie, mais il aimerait savoir, lui aussi, ce que Stendhal essaie de leur faire comprendre. Il espère simplement que son chat n’est pas en réalité un esprit démoniaque qui essaie de les précipiter à leur perte. 

Justin tourne la poignée et la tire vers lui pour ouvrir la porte, mais rien ne bouge. Il insiste quelques secondes, s’acharnant sur ladite poignée, sans succès : ils sont enfermés. Quelques secondes après avoir fait cette réalisation glaçante, Emmanuel entend du bruit en provenance du rez-de-chaussée et, à en croire l’expression inquiète de Justin, il n’a rien imaginé. A ce stade, il aurait préféré croire qu’il perdait la tête plutôt que d’apprendre la présence de... de cette chose, quelle qu’elle soit. 

« Je vais passer par le balcon. » Déclare Justin avant de se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre. 

« Tes idées sont de pire en pire. » Réplique Emmanuel, de moins en moins rassuré. Il est même carrément terrifié, en toute honnêteté. 

« Il faut bien qu’on sache ce qui se passe ! » 

Malheureusement, la porte-fenêtre refuse elle aussi de s’ouvrir. Or, c’est sans compter sur Justin et son esprit d’initiative : il récupère son T-shirt, qu’il a laissé par terre avant d’aller se coucher, et l’enroule autour de sa main droite avant de briser le carreau le plus proche de la poignée en y envoyant son poing de toutes ses forces. Il tente ensuite d’ouvrir la porte de l’extérieur ce qui, par miracle, s’avère être un succès. 

« Tu es malade ?! » 

« C’est possible. Mais bon, j’ai des circonstances atténuantes, il me semble. » 

Justin explique ensuite à Emmanuel qu’il préférerait le savoir sur le balcon pendant qu’il mènerait sa petite investigation en dehors de leur chambre, et il l’y transporte sans attendre sa réponse. Emmanuel ne prend même pas la peine de protester, ayant bien compris que Justin n’en fera qu’à sa tête jusqu’à nouvel ordre. 

Il est donc obligé d’assister au numéro d’équilibriste de son garde du corps, qui se rend de leur chambre à la pièce d’à côté en passant d’un balcon à l’autre, ignorant totalement le vide situé entre ceux-ci. Emmanuel s’en serait parfaitement passé, la situation étant déjà bien assez stressante sans qu’on ait à y ajouter l’éventualité d’une chute. 

Une fois que Justin est de nouveau à l’intérieur, Emmanuel ne peut rien faire d’autre qu’attendre, aussi frustré qu’alarmé. 

*

Justin quitte rapidement la pièce et se déplace furtivement sur le palier pour éviter que la personne, s’il s’agit bien d’une personne, à l’origine des bruits qu’ils ont entendus un peu plus tôt ne remarque sa présence qui, à en croire leur porte fermée, est indésirable. 

Il se rapproche petit à petit de l’escalier et il s’aperçoit bientôt qu’accéder au rez-de-chaussée leur est à présent impossible : le passage est entravé par une pile composée de ce qui semblent être divers meubles en bois, même si Justin ne peut en être sûr à cause de l’obscurité. 

Il entend un bruit de liquide qui coule et une forte odeur d’essence lui parvient alors, déclenchant en lui une réalisation effroyable : quelqu’un s’apprête à mettre le feu à la maison. A peine une seconde plus tard, la pile de bois se transforme en brasier. 

Justin repart en toute hâte d’où il vient, si bien qu’il manque de glisser en escaladant la balustrade. Malgré cette grosse frayeur, il ne prend pas le temps de souffler : ce qui les attend s’ils ne partent pas immédiatement serait bien pire que la perspective de chuter du premier étage. 

« Il faut qu’on s’en aille, tout de suite. » Annonce-t-il d’une voix tremblante. 

« Mais, la porte...

― Laisse tomber la porte, ce n’est plus une option de toute façon. Quelqu’un a mis le feu en bas, et ça va se propager très rapidement. On va devoir quitter la maison par le balcon. » 

Cette solution n’est pas idéale en ce qui concerne la cheville foulée d’Emmanuel, mais c’est leur option s’ils veulent s’en sortir en vie. 

Emmanuel reste bouche bée, sous le choc, ce qui n’a rien d’étonnant étant donné la nature catastrophique des nouvelles rapportées par Justin. 

Ce dernier, ayant réfléchi à la vitesse de l’éclair sur le bref chemin du retour, commence immédiatement à mettre son semblant de plan à exécution : il ôte la couette, le drap et les oreillers de leur lit avant de tirer le matelas jusqu’à la porte-fenêtre, puis de le jeter par-dessus la balustrade. A peine essoufflé, entraîné par l’adrénaline, il fait de même avec tout le linge de lit qu’il a mis de côté, s’arrangeant pour les faire tomber sur le matelas. Il vide ensuite les placards et la commode de la chambre, prenant tous les vêtements et serviettes qu’il trouve pour leur faire connaître le même sort. La fumée s’infiltre déjà à travers les rainures de la porte : il est grand temps de lever les voiles. Une fois qu’il a rejoint Emmanuel sur le balcon et s’est délesté de tout ce qu’il a déniché pour amortir leur chute, il ferme la porte-fenêtre derrière lui, leur laissant quelques minutes de répit supplémentaires. 

Il explique rapidement à Emmanuel comment il compte s’y prendre pour que les risques d’aggraver sa blessure soient minimes, puis ils mettent immédiatement ses paroles en application. Justin l’aide à enjamber la balustrade avant de le rejoindre de l’autre côté de celle-ci. Il saute le premier, heureux de constater que ses amortisseurs de fortune sont plutôt efficaces, puisque la douleur qu’il ressent au moment de l’impact est faible et brève. 

Alors qu’Emmanuel attend toujours son signal, tenant fermement les barreaux du balcon, Justin déplace légèrement le matelas et le linge de maison afin qu’ils soient situés exactement en-dessous du balcon, au cas où la réception s’avérerait être un échec. Il crie ensuite à Emmanuel que c’est le moment, alors celui-ci s’agrippe au bas des barreaux et se retient uniquement à la force de ses bras, laissant le reste de son corps pendre dans le vide. 

« Vas-y, je te rattrape. » 

Il espère réellement y parvenir, mais il se dit que se casser la cheville sera toujours un sort préférable à brûler vif, et il est certain qu’Emmanuel est d’accord avec lui sur ce point. D’ailleurs, il n’a aucunement protesté à l’entente du plan de Justin, et il se laisse à présent tomber du balcon sans faire d’histoires. 

Par chance, il réussit à rattraper Emmanuel juste avant qu’il ne touche le sol, ce qui permet à celui-ci de poser pied à terre en douceur. 

« Merci. » Lui chuchote-t-il à l’oreille, alors qu’il est toujours dans ses bras, prononçant ses premières paroles depuis que Justin lui a annoncé l’incendie. 

« Y a pas de quoi, réplique-t-il, allez viens. »

Dans toute cette agitation, ils ont laissé leur téléphone portable dans la chambre, il ne leur reste donc plus qu’à essayer une nouvelle fois de faire démarrer la voiture : ils ne peuvent pas rester là à regarder la maison brûler. 

Pendant qu’ils marchent jusqu’au véhicule, Justin soutenant Emmanuel pour qu’il ne s’appuie pas trop sur sa cheville, ce dernier demande : 

« Attends... Stendhal est encore sur le balcon ? »

Justin s’arrête et se retourne vers la maison en même temps qu’Emmanuel et aperçoit effectivement Stendhal, assis sur le balcon dans l’immobilité la plus totale, sa silhouette se dessinant avec précision devant la fenêtre de la chambre éclairée par la lampe que Justin n’a bien évidemment pas pris le temps d’éteindre. Justin se demande pourquoi il n’a pas sauté pour les suivre, pourquoi il est aussi calme alors qu’il était si nerveux avant que l’incendie ne se déclare... et, alors qu’il se pose ces questions, la silhouette du chat se désagrège lentement, dans un nuage de fumée, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus une seule trace de sa présence. 

« Tu as bien vu ce que j’ai vu ? »

Justin répond par l’affirmative, gardant les yeux rivés sur le balcon vide un instant encore avant de se ressaisir : ils s’étonneront de l’étrangeté de tout cela une fois qu’ils seront à l’abri, le plus loin possible de cette satanée maison. 

Ils atteignent rapidement la voiture et Justin parvient à la démarrer du premier coup, pour son plus grand soulagement et celui d’Emmanuel. Il reste toutefois sur ses gardes, s’attendant à d’autres coups du sort, comme un portail qui refuse de s’ouvrir, un pneu crevé ou un accident de la route. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit et ils se rendent sans encombre au village le plus proche, depuis lequel ils peuvent enfin appeler les pompiers, comme si tout était revenu à la normale. 

Lorsqu’Emmanuel raccroche, Justin, qui fonctionnait jusqu’alors à l’adrénaline, finit par craquer, rattrapé par le stress et la peur qu’il a été obligé d’ignorer pendant tout ce temps. 

Emmanuel le prend immédiatement dans ses bras pour le consoler, ne cessant de murmurer que tout est fini, que tout ira bien, tandis qu’il s’est mis à pleurer lui aussi, relâchant la tension accumulée dans les derniers jours. 

Quand ils se sont un peu calmés, ils se rendent à l’unique hôtel de la bourgade et y prennent une chambre, bien que la nuit touche presque à sa fin : ils ont grandement besoin de repos.

Allongés sur leur lit, ils fixent le plafond sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel brise enfin le silence. 

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier... tu m’as sauvé la vie. 

― Tu n’as pas à me remercier, c’était bien normal. Et puis, mon travail est de te protéger, je suis là pour ça. 

― Ton travail... bien sûr. » 

*

La réponse de Justin fait un peu de peine à Emmanuel, qui se trouve idiot d’être attristé ainsi après l’horrible nuit qu’ils viennent de vivre... mais, justement, après tout ce qu’ils ont partagé, il pensait qu’ils avaient définitivement abattu la barrière de professionnalisme qui empêchait Justin de leur laisser une chance. Il pensait qu’il arrêterait de tout ramener à son travail. 

« Emmanuel, ne le prends pas comme ça, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. » Lui assure Justin, ayant certainement remarqué l’effet de ses paroles sur son interlocuteur. « D’ailleurs, les évènements pour le moins chaotiques de cette nuit m’ont fait réalisé pleinement que je ne voulais pas te perdre, que j’accordais trop d’importance à toutes ces choses qui m’empêchaient d’accepter mes sentiments pour toi... »

Emmanuel se redresse soudainement, se tournant vers Justin, qui reste allongé et le regarde avec tendresse. 

« Tu veux dire que tu veux bien qu’on soit en couple ? » 

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, Justin s’assoit à son tour sur le lit et embrasse délicatement Emmanuel, qui se met à sourire contre ses lèvres. Puis, Justin sent les larmes couler sur ses joues et met fin à leur baiser. 

« Ça va ? » 

Emmanuel hoche la tête. 

« C’est la fatigue et les émotions... je crois qu’il va me falloir un moment pour me remettre de ce court séjour à la maison de campagne. » 

« Et moi dont. » Réplique Justin. « On ferait bien de dormir un peu, on n’est pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre pour l’instant. » 

Emmanuel acquiesce et ils se rallongent tous les deux. Aussitôt que Justin a éteint la lumière, Emmanuel vient se blottir contre lui et ils s’endorment rapidement, éreintés. 

Ils auraient pu extrapoler sur la nature exacte des événements pour le moins insolites des derniers jours, réfléchir à ce qu’ils allaient dire aux parents d’Emmanuel, les appeler pour les mettre au courant de la situation, mais ils n’ont rien fait de tout cela. Ils ont simplement abordé leurs sentiments l’un pour l’autre avant de sombrer ensemble dans les bras de Morphée. Ils auront tout le temps de s’occuper de leurs problèmes une fois qu’ils se seront remis de leurs émotions. Pour l’instant, le temps est au réconfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, alors c'était la galère ultime, parce que j'étais un peu crevée en écrivant genre bien toute la deuxième moitié, du coup j'arrêtais pas de revenir au passé simple alors que le reste de la fic est au présent argh (alors le début est au passé simple mais ça c'était voulu par contre, mais du coup c'est peut-être pour ça que mon cerveau repassait tout le temps en mode passé simple/passé antérieur alors que je lui avais rien demandé ^^ breeeef on s'en fout, désolée je suis claquée). Also, j'ai aucun recule sur ce que je viens d'écrire du coup j'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais, même si c'est assez peu probable. 
> 
> En tout cas cœur sur vous, un grand merci pour tout votre soutien (sans lequel je n'aurais jamais pu finir cette fic) <3


End file.
